The Coalition and the Empire Part I
by Mr.Smooth0perat0r
Summary: When a mystical gate opens in Ginza, Japan, and different humans and mythological monsters and magic begin assaulting our modern world and taking our people as slaves, what will the government do? Follow the lives of the men and women of Hound Squad/Platoon as they and other military forces go through the strange gate and bring those responsible to justice. Either by court or...
1. chapter 1

It was already 4.34pm, the sky over the once bustling city of Ginza was covered in smoke from either burnings made in by the people that came through the gate that appeared or the smell of spent shell casings. But to the sniper and his spotter in the cleared out office building, laying prone on the floor, they could careless about the smoke as long as the wind didnt blew it to their direction. Master Sergreant Oliver Frost (shooter) and Gunnery Sergeant Melissa Garret (spotter/marksman) had set up shop in the 7th floor of a 12-storey building. They could see the JSDF and the local law enforcement working their best to pacify the soldiers in what seemed to be ancient roman armour and beasts that were once thought to be of nothing more than old mythos. The skies were roaming with wyvrn riders that were being taken down by either small-arms or anti-aircraft, man portable missile launchers.

During the battle for control of Ginza and the pacification of the intruders that were killing civilians and taking them through the gate, the JSDF was forced to mobilize to assist the local police forces but that also meant the deployment of the local US Marine contingent nearby. Reports were sketchy from initial reports in the first few hours but there were several hundered tourists that were concentrated near the local area before the gate appeared and when word got out that some of those tourists were Americans, that made the commander of the marine base to be deploying a majority of the troops he had under command. That was the reason Oliver and Melissa were in the building, providing overwatch and sniper cover for the JSDF, police and USM that were sweeping the city.

The shooter cradled his weapon, an MSR (Modular Sniper Rifle) that had a five round magazine that was chambered in .338 Lapua Magnum rounds for anti-personnel roles. At 750m away Oliver scanned the scene of bloodied bodies both man and mythological beasts of the gate while Melissa was marking targets for him to take out.

"Hey Olie, I got two targets. Both human, males. Shift your line of sight to the left abit, past that blue toyota that got fucked up. I can see a woman. Shit i think shes a teenager, not older than 16." Melissa caught the sight of the men dragging the girl away from the battle and to her horror and disgust, saw the men ripping the girls clothes apart and began beating her as she resisted. Melissa took an educated guess as to what they were gonna do to the young girl. It angered her. These people were savages and they didnt deserve a clean kill. She quickly got off of the spotter's scope and brought up her G28 Marksman Rifle and quickly scanned for her targets.

"I see 'em Mel. I'll take out the one keeping guard, you take that rapey fuck in the balls. We shoot on 3" Oliver had trained his sights on the other soldier's skull while Melissa aimed at between the rapist's legs. She flipped the safety off without taking her eyes off the scope. She exhaled and calmed herself to not jerk the trigger before she heard Oliver speak.

"3"

There was no countdown, just a simple signal and in a heartbeat two triggers were pulled in unison. The .338 Lapua Magnum round had pierced through the air and penetrated it's target's helmet. The round entered the cranium and exited, causing the round to help paint the floor red with brain matter. The 7.62x51mm Full Metal Jacketed round pierced the cloth of the legionnaire and had split the man's penis and shattered his testicles. He had let go of the girl and screamed in pain as he got on his knees and finally collapsed onto the pavement.

Melissa quickly shifted her sights and pulled the trigger just as the center part of the crossairs had met with the screaming man's skull. The ground behind the dead man's skull was a splatter of crimson blood and brain matter. The little girl screamed more in horror at the death of the men and ran to whatever safety she could find.

Before they could spot for more targets their coms crackled. "Eagle Eye 1-1, this is Hound Dog 1-1. Come in over?" Oliver responded "This is Eagle 1-1, Hound Dog 1-1, what is it that you need, over?" The leader of the squad he was once apart of responded again. "Eagle 1-1, we need you up on the roof to help laze for target concentration from the furthest to the gate. We had ground reporst that the enemy is falling back and command needs to take out as many of these fuckers as fast as possible before they can escape. Be advised, two cobras will be tasked to you. Callsigns are Viper 2-1 and Viper 2-3, use them as best you can and help send these assholes back to hell." "Understood Hound Dog 1-1, we're Oscar-Mike." he turned to face Melissa who was scanning for targets and said to her "Alright Mel, lets pack up and get to the roof." She nodded with approval and the both packed up their equipment and made their way to the roof.

 **On the roof**

The sniper team could see the smoke of fires made by the invaders. They had pushed hard into the city but the local law enforcement forces were doing well to hold their ground and protect the civilians while also arresting as many of the enemy troops as they could with minimal casualties.

The JGSDF had arrived on the scene with light armor and a couple of gunships providing aerial cover while engaging the enemy's own air units, them being dragon riders (Wyvern Riders).

From the roof top the sniper and spotter admired the sun beginning to set for a moment before setting up their equipment again. The sounds of gunfire and shouting being apparent had filled their ears. They had gone to work again, killing as many footmen and beasts as quickly as they could. Just as Oliver had slammed home a new magazine when he heard the sound of a pair of rotor engines. He and Melissa turned their heads to the Cobra attack helicopters direction and could see them coming in low and fast.

Oliver's radio crackled to life. "Eagle 1-1, this is Vipers 2-1 and 2-3 ready of tasking over?"

"Roger Vipers, we will be lazing on targets of opportunities. Be advised, friendly units are heavily engaged in cqc with the enemy. Hold off on the heavy ordnance and use your chaingun. How copy, over?"

There was a slight pause before the pilot replied. "Understood, we will be doing gun runs on your mark."

The rotors became louder and louder and soon the attack choppers were in view, surveying the battle field.

Oliver turned to face his female companion. "Flip on your IR laser. Lets show these bastards what a 20 mike mike gattling can do." Melissa nodded.

The sun began to set as the battle continued. This was gonna be a long night as muzzle flashes had lit up the dark roads and alley ways along with small torches. By the dawn of the next day the battle would be over, by next week a conference would be held and by next month a decision will be made that may very well change the lives of the people in this mundane world.


	2. Chapter 2: Counter Strike

**_Timeline of the events after codename: Ginza Incident_**

 _Day 4 AGI(AFTER GINZA INCIDENT): Total capture of all enemy forces and isolation of the "Gate" with listing of 891 ciyvilian casualties and 23 total Police and Armed forces casualties. Enemy force casualties number in over 60 thousand. Decisive victory is declared by the Japanese forces but reports were estimated that over double of the number of civilian casualties have been captured._

 _Day 8 AGI: The listed casualties and kidnapped civilians of different nationalites has prompted the intervention and action of several countries to begin making decisions through talks with the current Japanese Cabinet on what should be done._

 _Day 11 AGI: Decision made by the several countries including Japan have decided to create a coalition with the goal of arresting those responsible for the deaths of hundereds of civilians and the capture of over a thousand of their civilians. The coalition created was named The Terran Coalition. The countries that make up of this coalition are America, Germany, Russia, Poland, South Korea, France and Great Britain. Japan will spearhead the Coalition due to the fact that the "Gate" had opened on Japanese soil. When questions were asked to the leaders of the coalition weither they would begin colonisation efforts into the region beyond the "Gate" all of them had decided not to begin colonisation efforts. This is due to the many potential dangers and logistical nightmare it would create. This included the fact that the locations of natural resources would be too far and too dangerous and with the issues of ISIS closing in on Africa and the Ukrainian Crisis, with the decrease in oil prices and a possible global recession. Possible colonisation would be impractical at the initial point._

 _Day 23 AGI: After translation and interrogation efforts came into fruitation, more information about the Empire had been uncovered and with the public around the world knowing that slavery was still practiced and that the men captured would work in mines till death and the women be sold as sex slaves for both human and given to their monster army for breeding, the public being outraged was an understatement and the call for war had been pushed to the government's proverbial door. The countries of the Coalition being mostly Democratic had tried to calm the public and see reason. Instead they began riots, demanding for immediate action and the return of the kidnapped civilians while also demanding in engaging in total conflict._

 _Day 34 AGI: The Coalition_ _has signed a charter to send in a force of thirty thousand combined forces. America would send its 8th MEU of 2000 troops which include a mechanized and tank platoon with a small fighter wing of 2 pairs of both F-35 Thunderbolts and A-10 Warthogs. They would not be issued helicopters but instead use the JSDF's instead with upgrade kits. The Russians and Polish_ _will be sending its airborne (VDV) forces with a single tank platoon_ _and Poland has recommended the deployment of GROM, 200 personnel. South Korea has deployed 700 marines, France deployed its Foreign Legion 2nd Paratroopers and Armoured division and Britain has deployed its Royal Commandos._

 _The total amount of troops and vehicles are as follows;_

31523 _Active Combat Personnel,_

 _200 Main Battle Tanks,_

 _20 Combat Planes,_

 _30 Attack and transport Helicopters,_

 _500 APCs and Light Armoured Transports,_

 _20 Anti-Aircraft Vehicles,_

 _20 Heavy Artillery,_

 _Planned naval base._

 _Day 35 AGI: The Coalition is planned to enter the gate by the end of the month_ _and to create a Forward Operating Base (FOB) at the "gate" on the otherside._

 _Day 42 AGI: Gate passage has been accomplished with no incidents and a base has already been constructed but from aerial recon from UAVs, it is evident that a massive army numbering over 100,000 troops is to attack the Terran Coalition and would most likely reach the base after 4 days._

 _Day 48 AGI: Day of the attack..._


End file.
